Disturbance
by HaruKuro
Summary: Il le trouble. Il ne le comprend pas. Sherlock est un beau bourbier pour John !


**Disturbance**

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne sait pas comment ils en sont arrivés à là.

En fait si. Il le sait. Les événements ont juste défilé trop rapidement dans sa vie. Il a du mal à faire le point. Ses mains se saisissent de sa tête. Les sirènes de pompier retentissent autour de lui et les agents de sécurité marchent dans tous les sens, braillant des ordres à tout va et donnant des directives aux petits nouveaux.

Ah ! si seulement il avait réagi assez vite pour éviter ce désastre ! Si seulement il l'avait écouté...

**oOo**

-Sherlock.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la dernière enquête aux côtés de Lestrade et de son équipe. Cinq jours que Sherlock Holmes arpente le salon en attente d'un nouveau vrombissement de son cellulaire. Deux jours qu'il s'est écroulé sur le canapé misérablement et qu'il donne l'impression d'être une larve sans cerveau.

-Sherlock ! répète John en s'approchant de son ami. Je sais que tu m'entends !

Pas de réponse. Le détective ne prend même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers le médecin. Il continue de fixer le plafond sans rien dire, sa main droite traînant sur le parquet et la gauche refermée sur un patch de nicotine.

-Je sais que le dernier tueur t'a déçu et t'a même frustré, déclare le blond en soupirant. Mais tu ne peux pas m'ignorer comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien !

Sherlock pivote ses prunelles ternes vers son colocataire sans dire quoi que ce soit. John pince les lèvres, il n'aime pas du tout voir le brun dans cet état lamentable. Il aimerait le prendre par les épaules et le secouer pour qu'il retrouve son entrain comme durant une enquête.

-Je vais chez Sarah, répète-t-il donc en montrant son blouson au cas où les mots n'auraient pas atteint le cerveau de Sherlock. Je rentrerai demain.

Il voit les sourcils de son ami se froncer. John déglutit : il sait que Sherlock n'apprécie pas énormément Sarah. Il a déjà saboté quelques-uns de leurs rendez-vous comme une sortie au cirque chinois ; un concert ; une sortie au cinéma ; un simple dîner au restaurant français qui s'est fini par une dispute très houleuse des plus mémorables.

Pourtant John sait parfaitement quels sont les liens qui se sont tissés entre lui et la jeune femme qui travaille dans le même hôpital que lui. Ce n'est qu'une amitié qui n'ira jamais bien loin, il le sait et l'a très bien pris lorsque l'évidence s'est imposé à son esprit. Pour Sarah aussi le déclic s'est fait, ils en avaient parlé un soir et s'étaient sentis soulagés à la fin de leur révélation personnelle.

-Quoi ? dit-il en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

-N'y va pas.

La voix de Sherlock est enrouée. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis hier.

John change d'appui, passant de sa jambe droite à celle de gauche.

-Pardon ?

-N'y va pas. Reste.

Le médecin secoue la tête en haussant les sourcils face à ce que lui dit son colocataire.

-Et pourquoi je te prie ? On a prévu de se voir, Sarah et moi.

-Reste.

Et la main dextre de Sherlock se lève pour attraper la manche de John.

La surprise passée, le blond se recule et s'arrache aux doigts de l'avachi sur le canapé qui laisse son membre retomber lourdement sur le bois poussiéreux. Sherlock tourne sa tête de l'autre côté et son corps suit le mouvement. John a l'impression de voir un gosse en train de bouder. Il soupire et s'en va vers la porte en lui rappelant de penser à se nourrir.

Arrivé dans la rue John soupire et se masse le front. C'est la première fois que Sherlock agit comme ça. Il est troublé, il ne peut se mentir. Il ne comprend pas certains gestes du détective consultant. Il ne sait pas comment les interpréter. John secoue ses cheveux d'une main pour penser à autre chose et appelle un taxi pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous où Sarah doit l'attendre.

**oOo**

La journée s'est très bien passée pour l'ancien soldat. Il adore discuter de tout et de rien avec son amie qu'il apprécie de plus en plus. Après la promenade au parc ils ont opté pour un restaurant vietnamien, puis ils ont fait un tour au musée d'art contemporain avant de se poser sur un banc en face de la Tamise.

-Alors il n'a pas voulu que tu partes ? demande Sarah en tenant son gobelet rempli de café.

-Mh, acquiesce John en buvant une gorgée du sien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a agi comme ça. Sherlock n'a aucune raison pour que je reste avec lui...

-Il ne veut peut-être pas être seul. Tu es son seul ami, non ?

-Il a vécu sans moi pendant un long moment, Sarah. Ça ne tient pas debout. Je le connais, il se moque bien de ce que je fais à l'extérieur.

-Oui mais il avait peut-être envie de passer la journée avec toi, réplique-t-elle en regardant le paysage devant elle. Ta simple présence doit lui faire du bien, John. Il tient beaucoup à toi mais il ne sait pas comment te le dire ou te le montrer, c'est tout.

-Certes mais...

John s'interrompt. Il plonge dans ses pensées qui ne tournent qu'autour d'un seul homme et serre le gobelet entre ses paumes. C'est égoïste de la part de Sherlock de vouloir le garder auprès de lui. Surtout pour combler un quelconque ennui ! Néanmoins, c'est sa façon de montrer qu'il veut partager du temps avec John. Le médecin souffle par le nez en levant les yeux vers le ciel gris.

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il veut.

Sarah acquiesce, comprenant parfaitement où voulait en venir son collègue.

-Un jour, peut-être qu'il réussira à te dire concrètement ce qu'il pense.

Oui, un jour... Peut-être.

Mais John n'est pas dupe. Ce jour n'arrivera pas de sitôt.

**oOo**

Ils sont assis sur le canapé de Sarah et ils regardent un film tout en échangeant leur point de vue de temps à autre. John n'a reçu aucun message durant la journée, il essaye de se concentrer sur la télévision mais rien n'y fait.

Son esprit retourne toujours à Sherlock. Incontestablement. Et ça l'agace, ça le perturbe, il ne veut pas penser tout le temps à son colocataire. Il soupire discrètement et sourit gauchement à Sarah en rencontrant son regard.

Au moment où elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose (sûrement sur le fait que le film ne doit pas l'intéresser beaucoup) son portable vibre.

Il le sort en regardant l'émetteur et arque un sourcil en voyant qui l'appelle.

-Allô ? Qu'y a-t-il madame Hudson ?

Sarah se penche en avant pour mieux voir le visage du médecin. Elle a coupé le son dès qu'il a sorti son portable.

Les yeux s'écarquillent, la bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son n'en sort. La jeune femme sent tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle pince les lèvres et attend la suite en posant une main réconfortante sur celle de John qui repose sur le canapé.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, je comprends... Oui, j'arrive madame...

Il raccroche et reste un instant à fixer le sol, laissant les informations atteindre son cerveau. Sarah déglutit doucement et lui demande ce qu'il se passe.

Il tourne ses prunelles perdues vers elle et elle peut lire un désespoir sans nom dans les iris de John.

-Sherlock... murmure-t-il péniblement. L'appartement... Une explosion...

-Allons-y, dit-elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard il héle un taxi et John sent son cœur se compresser.

Il connait ce sentiment.

La peur.

Il ferme les yeux dans le véhicule qui le ramène à Baker Street. Sarah serre sa main en lui disant que ça va aller mais tous deux savent que ça ne peut pas aller.

**oOo**

John arrive enfin à la rue bondée de voitures de police, d'ambulance et les gyrophares illuminent les alentours. Il arrive à se faufiler avec Sarah parmi la foule des curieux, s'approche d'un agent et lui dit qu'il habite ici.

Il se rend compte alors des dégâts.

Les fenêtres de l'étage où leur salon se trouve ont explosé. Toutes. Les pompiers ressortent par la porte principale. Les murs autour des fenêtres sont noirs. John sent ses jambes faiblir. Sarah entoure son bras des siens pour le soutenir.

Lestrade s'approche alors d'eux après les avoir reconnu.

-Oh mon Dieu, souffle John et il vacille pour s'écrouler à genoux.

Un nom retentit comme une bombe dans sa tête.

Moriarty.

Lestrade fait signe à deux infirmiers pour conduire le blond dans un endroit à l'écart et de lui poser une couverture sur les épaules. Sarah et lui échangent quelques mots de politesse, puis ils se rapprochent de John et Sarah entoure le dos de son ami d'un bras qui se veut protecteur.

-Dites-moi tout, murmure John en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Tout d'abord ne vous inquiétez pas, madame Hudson et Sherlock vont bien.

Un soulagement qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir auparavant lui donne le tournis. Sarah panique, lui demande si ça va, il hoche la tête en se rattrapant à son avant-bras droit.

-Et ce qu'il vient de se passer n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire Moriarty, rajoute Lestrade en s'abaissant pour s'accroupir.

Le cœur de John bat à un rythme régulier. Il acquiesce plusieurs fois en souriant comme un abruti.

-Mon Dieu j'ai pensé le pire...

-Nous aussi lorsque l'on a reçu l'appel catastrophé de madame Hudson. Mais, heureusement, ce n'est qu'un banal accident.

-Un banal accident ?

-Enfin, venant de Sherlock, je ne sais pas si c'est un accident ou pas... continue l'inspecteur plus pour lui-même cette fois.

John blêmit en entendant cela.

-Pardon ?

-Madame Hudson vous a-t-elle prévenu sur les causes de cette explosion ?

-Non.

-Ah ! eh bien c'est assez... déroutant mais Sherlock a voulu s'essayer à la cuisine, voyez-vous. D'après ce qu'il disait à madame Hudson pour essayer de la calmer il s'ennuyait et il a eu une petite faim.

-Je crains le pire... souffle Sarah.

-Vous faites bien. Il a mis un plat au micro-onde, a laissé malheureusement une fourchette dedans et s'est retiré dans sa chambre pour chercher je ne sais quoi. Du coup je vous laisse deviner la suite.

John ouvre la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Mon Dieu, Sherlock n'avait vraiment pas... ?

Mais un coup d'œil sur la façade de l'immeuble prouve que si. Et une fatigue sans nom assomme le médecin.

-Où est-il ? souffle le blond avec le peu de force qu'il possède.

-Il s'est posté derrière les badauds, un peu plus loin, pour éviter la foule. Madame Hudson a le cœur fragile, elle est partie à l'hôpital pour un examen un peu plus approfondi.

-Je vais aller le voir. Sarah, ça ne te dérange pas de... ?

Elle secoue négativement la tête, l'aide à se relever et le laisse partir vers le lieu que lui a indiqué Lestrade. Elle croise les bras et intercepte un sourire amusé de la part de l'inspecteur.

-Il vous en fait voir de vertes et des pas mûres, hein ? lance-t-elle en lui rendant son rictus rieur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !

-Mh, je pense me faire une petite idée sur le sujet.

John traverse de nouveau la foule et voit Sherlock dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle mal éclairée. Il s'avance vers lui en serrant les poings, retire la couverture de ses épaules, se force au calme mais ne réussit pas à se départir de sa colère en arrivant devant le détective.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? crache-t-il entre ses dents en s'enfonçant dans l'ombre, fusillant Sherlock de ses yeux gris bleu.

-Je t'avais dit de rester, dit doucement le brun en gardant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Pour quoi faire ? Pour te faire à manger ? T'empêcher de faire l'idiot ? De t'ennuyer ? Parce que je suis un bon sujet de déduction, peut-être ? Quand il n'y a rien à découvrir parce qu'il n'y a pas d'enquête, tu te recentres sur moi c'est ça ? Pour combler ton peu d'activité ?

-J'ai besoin de toi John.

Les mots bouleversent le blond. Sa colère s'envole, il ne croit pas en ce que vient de dire Sherlock. Ce dernier regarde le chahut qu'il a créé en se sentant mal à l'aise.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Non. Le choc est encore trop violent.

-Je... Mais...

-Je ne veux plus que tu me laisses derrière toi. J'ai besoin de toi, comprends-le et enregistre-le bien car je ne le dirai plus ! dit Sherlock avec force.

-Mais... Tu n'as pas besoin de –

-Si, John. Et bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

John sent le sol s'écrouler sous lui. Il sent son cœur de nouveau malmener dans tous les sens.

Sherlock a besoin de lui. Plus qu'il ne peux l'imaginer...

Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

-Jusqu'à quel point ?

Sherlock ne dit rien. Il hausse les épaules, sort une main de son manteau et attrape celle de John en la serrant fortement.

-Je ne sais pas.

John regarde leurs mains enlacées. Il ne sait pas pourquoi son cœur bat si vite. Il ne veut pas comprendre. Trop réfléchir lui donne mal à la tête.

Il relève les yeux vers ceux de son ami et déglutit lentement.

-D'accord, Sherlock. Mais, par pitié, commande au lieu d'essayer de faire à manger. S'il te plait.

-Si tu restes.

John acquiesce. Sherlock tire sur la main, entoure d'un bras le corps du médecin et enfonce son visage dans les cheveux blonds. Il inspire profondément.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, pour le four à micro-onde ?

-Je ne sais pas.

John laisse son front contre le torse en soufflant par le nez.

-Ne recommence pas.

-D'accord.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard ils retournent vers Lestrade et Sarah qui semblent être en grande discussion. Leurs sourires étonnent John, ne font rien à Sherlock. Ils se regardent en coin, sourient doucement et décident d'interrompre le charmant échange entre les deux personnes.

John a toujours autant de mal à comprendre Sherlock. Il est encore troublé par ce qu'il vient de lui dire.

Il serre discrètement la main du brun tandis que Lestrade discute avec ce dernier et Sarah lui lance un petit sourire qui veut dire qu'elle comprend, elle, beaucoup de choses.


End file.
